1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a storage apparatus for reducing the hazards of transporting hazardous liquids in pickup trucks and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many hazardous liquids, such as chemicals used by pest control personnel, are packaged in relatively small containers, such as five gallon cans, one gallon cans, bottles, etc., for transport and use at a job site. The prevalent practice in the pest control field is to merely store such hazardous chemical containers in open top boxes in the back of service vehicles, such as pickup trucks and the like, for transport to a job site.
A preliminary patentabilty search disclosed the following patents: Kappen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,436; Combs et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,656; Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,982; Underwood et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,803; Kolchev, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,544; and Hlinsky et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,155. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.